Waterfall of Love
by blackoftheroom
Summary: Kazuki and Juubei open up their feelings about each other in their shower. (I suck at summaries) A bit of playing... JuubeixKazuki


Title: Waterfall of Love

Authors Notes: OMG… this was part of a deal that mon2x and I made… I was supposed to make a naughty jukazu fic and she was supposed to make an extra sweet bankazu…

Kazuki Fuuchoin was alone tonight because his roommate Kakei Juubei was out doing God-knows-what. Kazuki sighed as he thought of Juubei, of his dark intense eyes, of his lean muscular form, of his entrancing smile and of his kind gentle touch. He blushed bright red, licked his lips and smiled. He had deep, deep feelings for Juubei but Juubei never seemed to show any interest in Kazuki, except for the whole protector thing.

He went over to the shower and undressed. He turned on the water and stepped in. The water was warm and soothed his tired bones. The water poured silently from the spout over his hair, falling calmly in and around the ample curves of his beautiful body.

Juubei was tired and sweaty when he arrived at their apartment. Helping Toshiki move into a new apartment was no easy feat. But he wouldn't have asked Kazuki to help. He wouldn't have him sweating and panting from lack of air or hurt his beautiful body with the impossible weight of Toshiki's cabinet. He wouldn't let anything harm him or bring him any pain. He loved Kazuki with every ounce of his being but Kazuki never seemed to show any interest in him on that kind of level.

'I need a shower,' he muttered, opening the door.

Kazuki didn't hear him come in, nor did Juubei hear the soft pitter-patter of the shower. Juubei undressed as he made his way towards the shower. He went right in and stopped before the wonderful sight in front of him.

'Kazuki's naked! Oh my God he's so beautiful.' Juubei thought. He looked at him hungrily, taking in the soft luscious curves and the smooth skin.

'Juubei!' Kazuki said in surprise.

He saw Juubei at the door. He was naked. He could see the firm muscles on his body and blushed a little.

'Oh God, Juubei's naked. He's even hotter than I thought.' Kazuki thought.

'I'm sorry. I should have knocked.' said Juubei.

He turned to go but felt Kazuki's arms encircling his waist. He could feel his warmth and softness, as well as the water dripping from him.

'Don't go, Juubei. I need you.' he whispered in his ear. 'I want you.'

Juubei turned around and pulled Kazuki into the water. He leaned on the wall and pulled Kazuki into his arms. His hands found their way to the back of Kazuki's neck He looked into his eyes and caressed his hair.

'I want you too. More than you could ever know.'

Juubei brought their lips together as he kissed Kazuki hungrily. Never before had he wanted anyone like this. Kazuki moaned as their tongues came in contact with each other. He felt Juubei's hands move downward toward his hips and he groaned with pleasure. Juubei's lips had left his mouth and were sucking on his neck. Kazuki closed his eyes in the exquisite pleasure and he felt himself getting more and more aroused by the second. He sighed with happiness and began rubbing his thigh up and down Juubei's leg. He heard Juubei gasp in the excitement and he started trailing kisses up and down Juubei's chest. Juubei moaned and pulled Kazuki closer, eager for more. Their lips met once more in a whirlwind of passion.

When they had parted, Juubei embraced him and whispered in his ear. 'I didn't think you loved me. I hope I'm wrong. I never want to be away from you.'

'You are wrong.' whispered Kazuki. 'I love you and I always want you near me.'

'Good, because I always will be.'

Kazuki laughed and massaged Juubei's shoulders gently. 'You seem tired.'

'Well Toshiki's cabinet wasn't exactly light as a feather.'

'You need to loosen up.' said Kazuki adding more pressure in his fingertips.

Juubei moaned happily, feeling his tense shoulders relax. He finally felt tired. Kazuki sensed this and said gently, 'Let's get cleaned up and we can go to bed.'

'That sounds perfect.'

They washed each other gently in the warm water sharing sweet kisses now and then. When they had finished, they dried each other up and Kazuki led Juubei into his room. There they slept in each other's arms, content and happy, knowing that tomorrow they will both wake up to see their lover.

After tonight, Kazuki would never be alone anymore.


End file.
